


Wild Times

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Feels, Nervousness, No Incest, Past, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: Trunks is about to travel back to the past but right before he leaves he gets some very personal information from bulma about past bulma.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Wild Times

**Author's Note:**

> Just a funny idea I had about bulma being funny about her past, of course I added more stuff in to make it funnier but I still loved it.

Trunks was excited about today. It was the day hope would come back to his time and the day he would meet Goku, the man his mother talked about so much and how he changed the world and fought and saved people. But most of all he would meet his father, a man who he only knew by stories from his mother and Gohan, with barely being able to sleep. He stayed up all night thinking of what he would say when he said them or even if they would believe him. As he got out of bed he looked out his window to see his world in ruins from the androids thinking back to all that had died and all that had suffered it filled his heart with fire, they must be stopped no matter what the cost. As trunks went downstairs he saw his mom getting some food prepared for him while looking over the blueprints for the time machine.

"Hey, sleepyhead" Bulma smiled at her son happily for today, putting down her blueprints to place some food down.

"heh sorry I didn't get much sleep last night I stayed up all night thinking about what I would say to Goku and dad or how I would meet them” trunks smiled sitting down trying not to show how happy he was to go back but he couldn't help it.

"I'm glad," Bulma said, a little nervous as she sat down by trunks.

"what's wrong mom? '' Trunks looked confused at his mom's tone. “don't worry, I'll be back," he assured her.

"I know you will, it's just that the past is kinda complicated," Bulma said, scratching her head, putting down her coffee, and putting on a nervous smile.

'what do u mean?" trunks ask confused

Bulma sighed “well let's say in my younger days I was a little wild" the bluenette smiled awkwardly.

"W- what" trunks said with a nervous smile not wanting to hear this

"Well I was single for a while and had relationships but being the person I was I had a lot of sex with a lot of different men," Bulma said with her hand behind her head thinking back to her younger self.

"MOM!!!" trunks yelled covering his face.

"What I just wanna tell you before u see me do anything wild or something u don't wanna see," Bulma said in defense 

"Please stop," trunks pleaded.

"oh come on trunks I didn't do anything bad just had a lot of sex," Bulma said getting memories of that time.

"MOM!!”

"I mean it wasn't orgy stuff just some guys here and their girls maybe threesomes a foursome once or twice," Bulma said with her hand on her chin.

"MOM OH GOD!!" trunks hid his face away.

"Then Yamcha and I were on and off than your father then back to Yamcha then your father then both well not at once but I sure tried" Bulma laughed.

"MOM YOU WHAT" trunks yelled

"Well can you blame me for wanting to try both your father was a sex machine and pound the hell out of me and Yamcha had magic fingers how could I not fuck them both at once," Bulma said, shrugging.

"Please stop, I don't wanna hear any more" trunks got up bright red going to the machine as his mom followed behind.

"Ok I just wanted to let you know I was different we all were back then the style and people," Bulma said following her son making sure the machine was all ready for his trip.

"Huh I got it, mom," trunks said, getting into the time machine trying not to think about the information he had just gotten.

"OK and please be safe son it's dangerous there"

"I will mom don’t worry," Trunks said, starting the machine up about to leave waving to his mom. Just as the machine was about to leave he heard Bulma's voice on the intercom.

"Oh by the way I may not have known who your father was on the count that I fucked Goku after he got back and then Vegeta and then both" Bulma said quickly as the machine teleported away.

"YOU DID WHAT!!" Trunks yelled at his mom through the time machine as it teleported away, losing his mind at the news she fucked Goku and didn't know who his dad was at the time.

Bulma stood in the lab for a minute happy that it worked and less happy that she broke the news about her wild past to him so abruptly and straightforward but well what can you do she thought what's done is done and now he knew. As she went back to the kitchen to finish her meal she opened a dresser and took out some old photos of the gang from all their adventures and before they were all dead putting those aside she took out a set of secret photos labeled fun time. Bulma opened the photos quietly and smiled they were photos of Vegeta fucking her and Goku fucking her and photos of their cocks in her mouth, she remembered the day she took them and got horny about the two Saiyans thinking back to the days she was young and wild and before the world got so fucked up.

"What I wouldnt give for a saiyan"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little story. If you like leave a comment good or bad it all helps.


End file.
